


How I see myself and Him

by TheCoral



Category: Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Gen, Historical, POV First Person, Tragedy, semi-poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 00:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21310957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCoral/pseuds/TheCoral
Summary: About how the Third Reich would take over his power for himself, and stand loyal towards Adolf Hitler
Kudos: 9





	How I see myself and Him

Ever wished that life could've been different for you? I certainly do, as well as Adolf Hitler, as he originally did not want to be a ruler of me. 

He clearly wanted to be an artist, at the time, while being devoted to the Weimar Republic, the country was in big trouble, its government was so frail, that later on, Hitler attempted to overthrow Bavaria so he can start his plan for rule me. 

His life is tragic, I certainly empathize with him more than anyone I've met since I have been created, so does the people who went along with the Nazi Party. 

Jews? No, they are an abomination to be heard of, who thought about their existence, God? There is probably is mistake the he made, making that "God makes no mistakes" is bullshit. 

If anyone realizes, if we ever win, him and I, will lead on for the future, to create the Aryan race, become the ideal image for the world, become one within the same, and become a leading force that no one can stop us from. 

There is reason why I may be seen as good or bad, a perfect word to describe me, is flawed. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make a quick writing for the Third Reich as I want to write how I see him with historical context. It takes place during World War II.


End file.
